The Final Prayer
by Spawn of Madness
Summary: Just somthing i wrote because i just watched the new wrath of the titans and i love Hades so much! Zeus is awesome too not gonna lie... Bill was the shiz though... anyhoo just crapped this out hope you like. very serious...


So much blood… The screams and battle sounds had been muted like I'd been submerged in water. My knives were stained red… mostly from the splattered blood of the man who'd shielded me from the father of the Gods' attack. The air was burning and the blood on my body felt ready to sizzle. I spat in the dirt trying to keep my balance as the ground shook. My head spun and the world seemed to fall out from under my feet. I saw the battle happening but was either in too much pain to join in or I was stunned. I stared up at the mass of rock and molten fire taking shape above us.

_Kronos…_

It almost killed the Gods to stop him once… how could mere mortals hope to do so. Perseus said there was a weapon… he said there was hope! He said to hold him off.

Kronos would not be held off… how could they do anything to the Titan?

I ran crashing into a man before he was crushed by a flying rock.

"Look out!" I shouted over the noises. "Keep your eyes open and your brain alert!" He nodded and thanked me. "Don't thank me yet!" Another boulder crashed into the earth next to us and I was sent sprawling into the dirt. I coughed and rubbed the dust out of my eyes.

"My Lady! Watch out!" The man whom I'd saved grabbed my arms and hauled me out of the way as a wall of fire descended on us.

"Go! Go!" I shouted finding my feet and pushing the man with me. We managed to find shelter behind some of a destroyed building.

"We're going to die aren't we?" he asked breathing heavily.

"No," I replied firmly glancing around the wall. "We are going to beat this son of a bitch."

"Do you really believe that?" I met his gaze steadily.

"Hell yes. We are gonna beat his ass so hard he'll wish he'd stayed in Tartarus." The man smiled.

"Yeah, ok."

"Damn right, now lets get out there and-" I stopped when my eyes caught sight of two figures walking onto the battlefield. One was dressed in pure white robes and the other in black. A shadow hovered around them. I stared in shock.

"My Lady?" the man asked concerned.

"I'm fine… Stay here." I got to my feet and ran towards them.

"Hades! Zeus!" I screamed hope bursting in my chest. They saw me and a look of guilt came onto the lord of the underworld's face.

"Skiá." He said as I reached them.

"Finally realized that siding with Kronos was a stupid ass idea?" I folded my arms.

"I am sorry." His voice was quiet just as it always was but he seemed more drained than usual. I sighed and wrapped my arms around him.

"It's ok just don't let me down this time."

"Skiá." He glanced at Zeus.

"We have a moment brother."

"Thank you." Hades took my hands. "I'm sorry my love for hurting you."

"Nothing to be sorry for." I smiled.

"Perhaps I can make amends now." He stared up at Kronos with a strange hatred in his black eyes. The shadows thickened.

"Don't do something stupid, you Gods are no longer as powerful, you must be careful."

"We will my sister." Zeus smiled at me.

"Sister?"

"You're as good as one of the family." He grinned and nudged Hades with his elbow.

"We're facing the end of the world and you guys are gonna do this now?" I asked exasperatedly.

"You're right." Hades kissed me; it was so sudden I didn't have time to respond. "We should go." He swept past me with Zeus following. I turned and could do nothing but watch. Lightning and darkness engulfed the battlefield. The world seemed to explode all at once and I stumbled back into what was left of a wall.

All the Gods were gone… save the two that were about to die to rescue humanity. I didn't know who to pray to… but I did anyways.

_Oh please… whoever is out there… who ever still gives a damn about us… don't let Kronos win… _

_ Don't worry my love we Gods will never give up on you no matter how much you have given up on us…_

_ The world will stand on my sister… your prayer has given us strength… this battle ends now…_


End file.
